


Violet Phoenix

by KindListener



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Captain, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Explicit snapshots from the life of Captain Hannibal Volkov.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. English Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Mad scientist takes a popsicle out of the freezer and gets horny.

My eyelids split open only to be squinted shut.  
“Ah! I see, you’re awake.” Comes a voice and I open my lips to speak but nothing comes out. “Don’t worry; side effects from being in suspended animation for so long. The Hope was, inexplicably, hit out of skip-space so they had to get here, in sub-space. Unfortunately, that led to you being lost and, then, abandoned for seventy years, give or take.” A face pops up in front of my own, he looks quite old but...if what he says is true, I must be as old, if not older, than he. He’s all wild hair, fiery eyes and wandering fingers. His worn fingers with bitten nails graze across the scars, on my chest, as he pumps a cocktail of chemicals into my system.

A moan escapes me as his fingers, subtly, run over my sternum.  
“You are...a fine specimen.” Phineas sighs, absently. My violet eyes flutter shut as his fingertips skip to my collarbone. It’s been so long... When his fingertips grace my neck, my breath hitches and a whine titters in my throat. He draws away, grabbing his pen from his lab coat and jotting something down. “... Sen-si-tive...” He scribbles on some paper before returning to me.  
“Th-Th-Thank you for...saving m-me.” I manage through unpractised lips. His eyes widen.  
“You’re welcome. Really, nothing to worry about.” He steals a glance at me. “The smuggler that will take you from Terra-2, Hawthorne, won’t be ready for a good few hours, you need to regain mobility in your limbs and you need someone with biological know-how to help you.” He reasons with himself before holding out his hand for yours.

Stumbling about his lab, I trip and fall maybe three times before Phineas decides to hold my hand for support.  
“I never got your name.” Phineas states and I nod, trying to remember.  
“Umm... I think, it’s...Han— Hannibal Vol-Volkov.” I state, still not completely convinced.  
“A nice name; Hannibal. Well, the name of a toughened space pirate, at least.” The scientist chuckles.  
“My name is Phineas Welles. I’m a scientist with a...hefty bounty on my head, from the Board.” Distracted by his words, I fall over a stray container, bringing Phineas down, on top of me.

“Are you ok-okay?” I ask, worriedly. Such a compromising position; my back pressed against the floor of the lab with Phineas’s palm in mine, his free hand braced against the center of my chest. His eyes widen as he looks down at me.  
“Yes, though I believe you may be functioning...too well.” He murmurs, his thigh, lightly, pressing against my crotch that is bucking up against the friction.  
“Oh, g-gosh! I’m so sorry—”  
“Nothing to worry about. At least we know all of you is functioning, properly.” He sighs. “But, really, seventy years with no human contact can do that to a person. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He explains but I notice that he can’t look me in the eye, a light pink dusting his cheekbones as he averts his eyes.

“You can l-look, if you like. I do-don’t mind at a-a-all.” My flirty banter is stilted by my nervous, thawing stutter but it seems to have the same effect, anyways. He lifts himself off me and sits back on his haunches, watching my hips shift in want. “T-Touch me.” A hesitant hand cups me through my suit, fingers crooking against my core, and I shudder. I curse under my breath, leaning up on my elbows. I rock against his palm, my eyes glued to his face. When he looks up into the bright violet of my eyes, his are full of a harsh want, a primal, lustful fury that makes me bite at my lip. I lift myself off the floor, grabbing his lab coat lapels and pulling him closer, our lips touching. He’s startled, at first, frozen in shock, before he throws caution to the wind and places his palms on my shoulder, the other palming at my neck. His lips are feverish and shivering against my own, his stubble scratching at my face. Shucking off his lab coat, Phineas moves down to my throat, kissing and sucking dark welts into the skin. “Mmm...” A soft moan is forced through my nose as his hands, needily, palm up and down my chest.

I manage to help him off me and get off the floor, shakily. I study him, in the shirt distance between us. He’s rock hard in his scrubs, his cheeks and the tips of his ears brushed a dark, dusky pink. I stumble to kiss him, having to lean down, slightly.  
“Are you n-normally like th-th-this?” I tease and he chuckles, breathlessly. “Prone to seducing at-attractive strangers, are we, D-Doctor Welles?”  
“No, not really. In fact, I guess I’ve been rather busy so I’ve ignored my...more primal needs.” I press him to a wall, in his lab, near some complicated-looking equipment, careful to cushion the back of his head with my hand. I lean down further and he cranes his neck so I can lick and kiss at his collarbones. His fingers curl into the back of my hibernation suit as his breaths come in erratic pants. I bite at the crook of his neck and his chest shudders. I cup him through his scrubs and he hisses, quietly.

I get to my knees, pulling his scrubs down to release him to the cold bite of the lab. He’s formidable, that’s for sure. I take him into my mouth and he bites at his fist. He’s definitely not been taking his ‘me’ time. I take him down as far as I can go.  
“Oh, fuck...” He hisses, breathlessly, as I take him down to the root. He tastes of repression and desperation. He longs for this, for me. I draw small circles down his thighs as his fingertips press into my scalp. “You’re good... Come, I’ve got a cot, in the back.” He tucks himself back into his pants as he helps me off the floor, off my unreliable knees.

We, cautiously, head for his room and he collapses on his bed, offering a space on top of him. I straddle his hips, my knees holding strong as he unzips my hibernation suit, from the front. I wriggle out of it and he marvels at the vast expanse of pink flesh, now, bare to his eyes. I watch his eyes dart from the freckles on my shoulders to the curve of my hips to the light dusting of hair across my chest to the piercings through my nipples to the scars under my pectorals to the horizontal scar across my hip bones to the blushing mound of my groin.  
“By all the stars in Halcyon...” He breathes, lips dry. I’m, suddenly, aware of how exposed I am. I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover what is left of my dignity. “Are you... Are you nervous? Embarrassed? Ashamed?” He asks, scribblinginto his notebook, again. At the last inquiry, my eyes prickle with the unfamiliar sting of tears. “You needn’t be. It wasn’t an exclaimation of disgust, distaste or even indifference. I find your body astounding. Fascinating, even.” Gently, he pulls my arms from across my chest, sitting up to place soft kisses along my sturnum.

His fingertips dance along the raised, puckered flesh of my scars, watching how it makes me shudder in response. I feel a twitch beneath me, aware of his body, again. His slender fingers card through my hair as he kisses my lips. Every moment spent under his gaze is like being under a red-hot lamp and I can’t help but writhe when he touches me. I pull him out of his lab scrubs, again, tugging them down just enough to give me ample room to explore. He’s, painfully, hard, even tugging him out of his scrubs makes his breath hitch in preparation of his climax.  
“It’s been a long time. I’m not sure if I’ll be—” But I manage to cut him off with a kiss.  
“I’ll be the judge of that, Doc-Doctor Welles.”

He sits against the wall of his cot, back pressed against the steel as I line him up at my entrance. When I feel the head’s sufficiently through, I lower myself onto him. He stretches me out, fills me up and my mind goes blank. My palms, resting either side of his head, meet my fingers as they curl in, biting crescent-shaped marks against my palms. He gasps as my warmth surrounds him and he busies himself by sucking marks onto my chest.  
“Phineas, oh God...” He takes a pierced nipple between his teeth, toying with the bud with his tongue, experimentally. I begin to move, shuddering as his cock reaches, deep, into me and I lose myself in his arms, that wrap around my waist. “I’m too...” My insides are tender and I find myself spending much sooner than anticipated, my muscles coiling, tight, around him as a loud, wordless whine leaves my mouth. He finds himself coming, too, spurting into me and I can feel his come filling me. When I pull away, panting, a couple more ropes are splashed against his thighs.  
“That was...” He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence before there’s a blaring noise from his comms terminal.

Lathargically, he gets to his feet, tucking himself back into his pants and bolting for the terminal.  
“Hey, Doc.” A voice rings out and I can only assume it’s Hawthorne.  
“Y-Yes, Captain.” He stammers, his heart still hammering in his chest, from before.  
“You ready to send that popsicle down? Because I’m ready.”  
“Of course. Yeah. I’ll get him sent down.” He blurts our, all too fast. “You’ve planted the beacon, yes?”  
“Yep. Just waiting for him.”  
“I’ll get him down, as soon as possible.” The call is terminated and Phineas returns to the bed, slicking his hair back. “We need to get you down, onto Terra-2.” He helps me up and escorts me back, into my hibernation pod, sealing it back up. “Listen, if you come up to the lab, whenever you have a question; I’ll try and help you in whatever way I can.” I cock my head. “Just... This has been nice, yes...? I would like to do it, again, sometime. Maybe with a little more romance and less mindless sex, yes?” He asks and I ponder it for a moment before nodding.  
“That’d be nice, Phineas.”


	2. Ripe Plum

Well, I'm down on my knees, again, and I pray to the only one who has the strength to bear the pain, to forgive all the things that I've done. A sick, carnal confessional. He herds me into my quarters, closing and locking the door behind him. My hips are pinned against the desk and he chuckles, darkly.  
“What an easily rattled, little lamb.” He whispers just loud enough for me to notice the lustful bite to his voice.  
“Max, I—” I begin but his finger at my lips silenced me before I can continue.  
“No.” That same finger draws a gentle line down the side of my face before following onto my jaw then my throat and to the plate of my armour. He leans in, lips just by my ear. “I want you to tell me what you want. I want you to be honest and tell me the filthiest things you want me to do to you.” His husky tone makes my head fuzzy and my knees feel weak. My head feels like it’s full of canid fur as he pulls back to settle himself on the mattress of my cot. “You crawl to me, you confess to me and I’ll deliver you, Captain Volkov.”

“Oh, Max...” I bite at the inside of my cheek, my cheekbones brushed with a dark blush. Lead me into your darkness, when this world is trying it's hardest to leave me unimpressed. Just one caress from him and I'm blessed. I’m sure he can smell the pheromones on me, the arousal just dripping out of my pores. I’ve always been quite the feral person. Simple personality, simple intentions, simple pleasures. He looks up at me, through a smouldering gaze that freezes time and I can only realise how much I want him. I swallow, thickly, as my eyes scan down his body; leant back, leg crossed over the other, hands not even attempting to hide the bulge in his casual wear pants.  
“You’re ripe with imagination and fantasy. I would love to hear them, Captain.” He purrs under his breath and I sink to my knees.

When you think you've tried every road, every avenue; take one more look at what you found old and in it you'll find something new. I, shakily, crawl towards him, hands warm on the cold steel. I want him to press me to a wall and ravage me with his every move, to pin me against the mattress and kiss me into submission, to use me to fulfil his every dark request, to sacrifice me when he feels the need to release his ‘violent enthusiasm’. With every movement, I feel the heat in my abdomen flare and tighten like a wound coil. My hands reach his boots and he looks down, his damn half-smirk making me shiver and attempt to stare him down. I don’t have a chance but it’s worth a go. After all, it’s always fun when your submissive disobeys just a little bit but you’re still guaranteed victory. I sit back on my toes and look away. I can’t face him like this. He grasps my chin and forces me to look at him. His green-brown eyes stare into me with such intense fire that I can even feel it in my loins. Faith and devotion.

He cards his fingers through my dark violet hair and I take in a deep breath.  
“Tell me, Hannibal; what is it you want?” He asks, the dark and husky edge to his tone makes my insides burn with desperation. I swallow, thickly, as my fingers curl against my thighs. I'm shying from the light. I always loved the night and, now, he offers me eternal darkness.  
“I want you to fuck my mouth and pull my hair and suck me off and fuck me hard.” I murmur, averting my eyes from his. He chuckles.  
“Look at me.” I glance up, ashamed, and he cups my cheeks, kissing me with ferocity. I groan against his lips, against the slight taste of Lemon Slapp. He must be able to taste the burn of Adreno in the back of my throat, my breath hot but clinical on his tongue. He ravages my mouth with tongue and tooth. When he pulls back, my lips are red and slightly swollen from his abuse. He reaches down to grab my wrist and presses my hand against his cock, rocking against my palm. A heady groan is pulled from his lungs and that fire in me burns brighter than ever.

“You want this, Captain?” He asks through that Law-damned half-grin. I nod, eagerly, and he pulls the thick bar of his cock out of his pants. I have to believe that sin can make a better man. It's the mood that I’m in that left us back where we began. He closes my fingers around his girth and my breathing grows ragged with desperation. “You want this, don’t you?” He repeats and I manage a verbal answer this time.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“Tell me that you want it. I want to hear you tell me you want it.” He murmurs, slowly rocking against my palm. I swallow what’s left of my pride and nod.  
“I want you, Max. I want your cock in me so bad.” I murmur, my voice cracking to a permanent whisper.  
“Good, good. Now, stay right there.” He rounds me, pressing his palm against the middle of my back, leaning me forward onto all fours, before kicking my ankles apart and settling himself between them. It doesn’t take him long to pull my pants over my ass, giving me a playful swat. “You want it in here?” His fingers push into my core, already dripping with desperation. His fingers fill me but not enough to make me climax. “So ready.” He comments as I try to lean back into his fingers.  
“Max, please! Just do it already! I can’t hold back!” I blurt out and he crooks his fingers in a way that makes me whine like a wounded mantipillar and fall silent.

I feel him shift behind me, hear him lick his fingers clean before the head breaches me. He bucks in the rest of the way and I yelp in surprise. A groan is pulled from him as he sets a relentless pace.  
“So hot...inside you...Captain...!” He grunts out, every movement making a skin-on-skin noise that fills the air of my quarters. His fingers rake red scores down my shoulder blades and I growl, like a Law-damned Primal in heat.  
“Oh, fuck, yes, Max!” I whine as his pace grows jittery but faster. His hand reaches round, fingers pawing at the sensitive bud of my clit. He rubs circles around the flesh and I watch as stars explode behind my eyelids. My insides grow tight and drag him in. “Come in me... Come in me... Come in me...” I pant out, over and over, as Max continues to drive in and out of my overly sensitive body.  
“Nearly...there... By the fucking Law...!” He stills himself, revelling in the sensation of my warm body pulsating around him before he spends. His hot come spills into me and my breath hitches in my lungs, forcing me to claw at the sheets on my cot before I can take another breath. He finishes with a final thrust in, sighing conclusively.

He pulls out and watches his fluid bubble and drip onto the floor.  
“I-It’s okay. I’ll get SAM in, later.” I breathe, heavily. Max helps me up before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing me.  
“I needed that...” He smiles against my lips, pressing our foreheads together. Shakily, I run my fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah, everything’s been a bit up in the air, at the moment.” I reply, holding him close.  
“Now, how about a snack?” He asks and I nod, eagerly.


End file.
